


Stolen Moments

by Neonbluefox (tlanon)



Category: Captain N: The Game Master
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-12
Updated: 2001-07-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Neonbluefox
Summary: A Story I wrote back in 2001 badly written but uploaded here in case anyone wants to read it.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.
> 
> I always prefered the valiant comics to the actual show so that's why Samus is there.

Captain N: Stolen Moments

Kevin Keene checked once again to make sure he wasn't followed Samus had noticed his absence last time and asked him where he'd been. He knew if she caught him returning to the palace this time the just random patrolling excuse wouldn't work. Why did Lana have to overhear that and admonish him for taking to big a risk patrolling alone. 'Not like I can tell her where I'm really going.'

He relaxed when he finally reached the isolated cabin and slipped inside silently. He tensed when he saw the flash of a sword briefly but it quickly disappeared into it's scabbard. He smiled as the familier blond haired man stepped out of the shadows. "Were you followed?" Link asked as always.

"No but it's getting harder to get away unnoticed." Kevin admitted knowing this would probably be the last time they saw each other for awhile if ever again. 'I understand why since they are even less tolerant here than in the real world.' Something of his sour mood must have shown on his face because Link walked forward and kissed him lightly.

"We will worry about it later." Link kissed him again. "Lets just enjoy these stolen moments before we go back to our real lives." Kevin nodded and for the firs time that day he initiated the kiss. They headed toward the bed shedding clothing as they went as they fell on the bed Kevin stopped thinking and just gave himself over to passion.

Kevin sighed as he got up and began to get dressed. He stopped after buckling his jeans and set back on the bed. "Link this has to stop." He watched link look up at him in shock. "I can't keep doing this as a fling and I can't come between you and Zelda."

Link nodded his head in understanding. "Your right if this keeps up it'll only screw things up." He sounded sad. "I think I am falling in love with you and I still love Zelda but I won't force her to share my heart." He knew Zelda would all he'd have to do would be to tell her but he wouldn't do that to her.

Kevin nodded and reached out to run a hand threw Link's long blonde hair. "I should get going the others will be wondering where I am." Link nodded and reached up grabbing the back of the brown haired boys head and pulling him into a last kiss. When he released him Kevin sadly said "I love you."

And to Link who was looking in Kevin's sad blue eyes that I love you said it all there was no need for good-byes. "I love you too."

Kevin nodded and grabbing the remainder of his clothes and left. Link cried softly to himself for a while before getting dressed and heading back to Hyrule Castle. 'I'll never forget Kevin or what might have been.'

Kevin returned to the Palace of Power feeling extremely depressed he was shocked to see Samus waiting for him. "Whoever it is better treat you right Kevin." Samus said calmly "Or they will answer to me." Kevin stared at her in shock. "I'm a bounty hunter Kevin I notice things."

"You don't have to worry it's over." Kevin said sadly seeing fury flash in the blondes eyes he quickly added. "I broke it off love just isn't enough sometimes."

Samus nodded and in an unusually gentle gesture for the Bounty Hunter pulled him into an embrace. "If you need to talk about it I'll be here." She said calmly. Kevin nodded grateful that the bounty Hunter didn't' try to force it out of him.

"I know." Kevin said "Thank you Samus." He couldn't help but smile. 'Yes the stolen moments are over.' He thought 'But I'll always remember them.'

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
